Axis of Evil
Axis of Evil is the Season 1 finale of Hot Wheels Battle Force 5. Summary Part 1 With Sage running on reserve power, the Battle Force 5 must find a way to recharge her. To make things even more difficult the Vandals and the Sark join forces to take all the Battle Keys. A fight occurs in a Battlezone that powers all the Stormshocks which ends in the Battle Force 5 believing that both Zemerik and Kalus are killed, and that they won the war, when they are actually cloaked. Sherman then gets the idea to use the zone to recharge Sage. Since they can't bring her to the zone because she could never survive a Stormshock in her condition, Sherman and Spinner create a device that can absorb energy from the zone. The Vandals and Sark attack again while the device is still taking energy. Kalus betrays Zemerik and takes the key from him. The end result is the Battle Force 5 stuck in the Battlezone and the Vandals and Sark on earth, with no one to stop them. Sherman and Spinner use the device to open a Stormshock, doing this causes the device to have a 100% capacity, more than enough to recharge Sage. On Earth, the Sheriff, thinking that they're shooting a movie, gives the Battle Force 5 a ticket, and says that the Vandals and Sark are already at the garage. Sherman and Spinner reacharge Sage just in time to lockdown the Hub. Zemerik, not being able to get in, has Zug cut through the vault. With the device still having some energy left, Sherman and Spinner destroy the Battle Keys, but the keys bind together and form a new portal. The Vortex sucks in the Sark, the Vandals, all the Vehicles, and Sage. In an attempt to rescue Sage, the Battle Force 5 jump in to the Vortex! Part 2 Inside the Vortex, The Battle Force 5 fight the Vandals and the Sark for Sage, who has turned into her cube form to conserve energy. The Vortex takes them all to the Blue sentient planet, a planet conquered by the Vandals, using this advantage the Vandals capture Sage. The Battle Force 5 find a Diad named Praxion who tells them that Sage can use The Cortex to rebuild the sentient civilization and that it can restore her memory. Wanting to get off of the planet, Zemerik and The Battle Force 5 end up working together! Hatch tries to his Black Magic to "crack open" the cube form of Sage, but Zemerik and The Battle Force 5 stop him just in time, but Krocamodo grabs her before they can get to her. An epic battle occurs, but Vert finally gets Sage from Krocamodo. Zemerik holds off the Vandals, while The Battle Force 5 head to the Cortex. Zemerik causes two Zurk to self destruct leaving a gap on a bridge between The Sark and The Vandals. Kalus, not being able to stop in time, and the other Vandals fall off the bridge and are presumably killed. WIth Sage's memory retored and Kalus defeated, it seems that it's all over, but Praxion betrays The Battle Force 5, and frees his master, Krytus. Sage, Sherman, and Spinner forge a new Battle Key to get them home, while Vert, Agura, Stanford, Zoom, and Zemerik fight Krytus. With everyone's, except for Vert's, cars are damaged, and Zemerik nowhere to be found, Vert buys some time while everyone gets out. Krytus prepares to deliver the final blow on Vert, but Zemerik stops the move and yells, "Run organic!" Zemerik holds off Krytus long enough for Vert to go into the Tunnel, and for Stanford to seal the entrance. Back on Earth, Sage tells the Battle Force 5 to rest and says, "the fight with The Vandals and The Sark was hard, but the fight with the Red Sentients will be harder." Meanwhile, Krytus throws Praxion off a cliff saying that he served his purpose. Then, he turns to a Helpless Zemerik and Zug and says, "we have a lot of catching up to do." Key Events *The Sark and Vandals ally. *The BF5 are briefly trapped in a battlezone. *The Sark and Vandals invade Earth. *Sage is fully recharged. *The Battlekeys are destroyed and create a vortex to the Blue Sentient planet *The alliance between the Sark and Vandals is broken *Battle Force 5 allie with Sark to save Sage from the Vandals *The Battle Force 5 rescue Sage and restore her memory *Praxion frees Krytus from the Krypt Zone *Krytus captures Zemerik and Zug and convert their Zurk army to Red. *Battle Force 5 escape the Blue Sentient planet Quotes Trivia The Fuser tunnel appears briefly in Sage's memories. However, this happens in season 2 so this shouldn't be possible. The Buster appears briefly when the Battle Force 5 is fleeing from Krytus. This is an error since the Cortez brothers had already gone into the tunnel to help Sage create a Battlekey. The Buster is not present when the rest of the BF5 head into the tunnel. Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sage Category:Episodes focusing on Vert Category:Season finales Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1